


Comfort in Silence

by Clearpearls



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dino - Freeform, Diwoo, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Woozi, kpop, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearpearls/pseuds/Clearpearls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Chan always watched Jihoon from afar. They had been together for years but were not as close as some of the other members. Even so, Lee Chan somehow found his gaze drawn to Jihoon at odd times, even when he was not speaking. Sometimes, he would lie in bed and stare up at the ceiling of the dorm, thinking about Jihoon all alone in his studio, staying up into the night producing music for his group and asking nothing in return.</p>
<p>Lee Chan just wanted Jihoon to be a little less lonely.</p>
<p>Cross-posted on AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening the Door

    Lee Chan always watched Jihoon from afar. They had been together for years but were not as close as some of the other members. Even so, Lee Chan somehow found his gaze drawn to Jihoon at odd times, even when he was not speaking. Sometimes, he would lie in bed and stare up at the ceiling of the dorm, thinking about Jihoon all alone in his studio, staying up into the night producing music for his group and asking nothing in return.

    Lee Chan would sometimes purposely stay behind in the studio later than he was obligated to just to see if that night would be the night Jihoon would finally let himself rest. Every time, Lee Chan would eventually give up waiting and wander back to the dorm. However, he did not fall asleep and would stay up waiting for Jihoon to return. All Lee Chan really wanted was to not let Jihoon suffer in silence by himself. Even if he couldn't do anything for Jihoon to help him, he just wanted him not to be so lonely.

 

    One evening, after their schedule for the day had ended, Lee Chan was practicing by himself and writing lyrics. He knew that he had to work twice as hard because he was the youngest and couldn't let the elder members down. As the clock neared midnight, his thoughts drifted to Jihoon sitting alone in the darkness of his studio. He eyed the door across the practice studio that led to Jihoon's workspace. 

    Unconsciously, he slowly began moving toward the closed door but stopped when he reached it, his hand hovering over the knob. Lee Chan's mind was racing at the thought of finally opening the door that led to the person he had been acutely aware of for months. So, he turned and slowly sank down to the floor, crouching and leaning up against the frame. He stayed like that as the seconds, minutes, and hours began to tick by. Around three o'clock in the morning he knew it was time to sleep, so he began his short journey back to the dorm all the while sneaking glances back at the closed door.

    In the morning, as he was grabbing trash from the member's breakfasts, he noticed that Jihoon looked incredibly tired and lethargic. Even as he walked outside in the fresh morning air, he couldn't get Jihoon's fatigued face out of his mind.

 

    A few nights later, most of the members had finished with their night practice and had left to go back to the dorm. However, Lee Chan still had to finish writing lyrics and Jihoon, as usual, was enclosed in his studio. Like before, Lee Chan made his way to the door, but this time there was no hesitation as he slowly turned the doorknob. Suddenly, he found himself in almost complete darkness except for the soft light of a computer screen. He noticed Jihoon's back was turned and headphones covered both of his ears. Quietly, he walked toward Jihoon and took a seat in the chair beside him. Not wanting to bother him, he took out his notebook and began to finish the lyrics he had been writing earlier. 

    Lee Chan noticed Jihoon's gaze rest on him for a few moments but then Jihoon turned back to his computer, and they sat in a comfortable silence. Lee Chan was just glad that he could keep Jihoon company. It didn't matter if it was in silence; in fact, he almost liked the quiet atmosphere of the scratch of his pencil on paper and the occasional tapping of keys or the click of a mouse. Lee Chan knew it was perfectly fine if he didn't fill the silence, so they just sat together in the darkness of the room and the faint light of the computer screen. Eventually, Lee Chan's eyes began to close no matter how much he willed them to stay open and his vision slowly turned to black as his head came to rest on his arms. 

    When Lee Chan woke up next, sunlight was streaming through the window in the room, a blanket had been draped over him, and Jihoon was nowhere to be seen. Lee Chan began to smile in spite of himself.


	2. Coffee

    In the afternoon of the same day, after their morning dance practice, the members were informed that they were going to have a recording session for one of their songs that would be part of the next comeback.  They were told the order that they would go in to record, and Lee Chan was surprised to find that he was set to go second to last. 

    He silently scanned the practice room, looking for Jihoon. However he was nowhere to be found, and Lee Chan realized he was probably already in the recording studio setting up the instrumental track to be played and going over lyrics with the other producer.

    Starting with Jisoo, the members began to be called in one by one until it was his turn. Lee Chan slowly stood when his name was called and began walking toward the recording booth's entrance. He was somehow more nervous than usual to feel Jihoon's gaze on him, observing every sound that came from lips.

    Finally, he entered the booth and placed the large pair of headphones over his ears. Suddenly he heard Jihoon's voice come through the speakers in the small room.

    "Whenever you're ready, we'll start from your rap in the beginning."

    Lee Chan nodded and closed his eyes, opening his mouth and beginning his small part. While he sang, he could feel Jihoon's gaze on him, his intense concentration needed to be able to pick out any imperfection that he heard. Lee Chan knew not to open his eyes. He wanted to try his best and make his recording process easy for Jihoon.

    A few minutes later, he was finished and he began to slide the headphones off his head.

    As he turned to leave, Jihoon's voice, only for the second time, came over the speaker, "You did well. You were one of the best out of everyone today."

    Surprised by the comment, Lee Chan turned around to face Jihoon. He met his eyes and they simply stared at one another for a few moments before Lee Chan whispered a flustered thank you and quickly exited.

    When he arrived back, everyone was gone, probably to watch Jihoon record and also to listen to their parts. So, he entered the studio again, and took a seat on one of the chairs next to Soonyoung. Looking through the large window, he stared while Jihoon sang. At one point his voice slightly cracked, making Lee Chan wonder if he was exhausted from sitting up in his studio the night before.

    However, Jihoon continued recording without any errors, singing almost perfectly. As soon as he was done, the other eleven members clambered towards the computer, wanting to see if their parts turned out the way they expected. In the midst of the commotion, Lee Chan looked back to Jihoon, only to see him returning his stare while removing his headphones. As seconds ticked by they continued to hold gazes, but surprisingly it didn't make Lee Chan feel uncomfortable. Abruptly, his focus was drawn away from Jihoon when Soonyoung loudly told him to listen to a specific part in the song.

    While he was turned toward the computer screen he didn't see Jihoon quietly exit with an intrigued expression in his eyes.  
    

 

    Later, after night practice had finally ended Lee Chan was once again still in the practice room. He stared at the closed door of Jihoon's studio, wondering if he should go in again like the night before to keep Jihoon company.

    He decided he would and went to make a coffee for Jihoon, knowing he would be up for a while working on the song they recorded today. He also made another to try to keep himself awake. 

    Trying to balance two cups in one hand, he slowly opened the door as quietly as he could. Just like the night before, Jihoon did not turn around as he entered. Silently, he set the coffee down next to Jihoon and sank down into the chair he used the night before, sipping his own coffee and taking out his notepad to jot down lyrics.

    After a few minutes he noticed Jihoon reaching out to grasp the cup and slowly drink. Then, the clicking of the mouse resumed. A few more sips were taken in the next minutes until they stopped and Lee Chan realized the coffee was gone. He was happy he had made it to Jihoon's liking.

    They sat together in silence for a few hours, until Lee Chan, despite drinking a whole cup of coffee, began to feel tired. Not wanting to cause trouble by falling asleep in the studio for the second night in a row, he began to stand to start his journey back to the dorm. He quietly made his way to the door and began to turn the knob when he heard a quiet 'thank you' come from the back of the room. 

    Looking back toward Jihoon, he saw that he was still turned toward the bright computer screen, so he murmured a quick 'you're welcome' before turning back around. As he exited the room, he quietly added, "I wanted to." 

    While the door was closing, Lee Chan swore he heard the slight sound of a chair creaking as it was being abruptly turned to face the door.


	3. Fever

   The pattern continued for a few weeks, unchanged. Every night Lee Chan would stay with Jihoon until the early hours of the morning. Every night practically no words were exchanged, but it didn't necessarily bother Lee Chan. Just being there was enough.

    However, the moment Lee Chan opened his eyes one morning, he knew he was very sick. His face felt like it was burning and his pillow was slightly damp from sweat. Feeling an itch in his throat, he began to cough uncontrollably for a few seconds. 

    Slowly Lee Chan sat up, his vision swimming. He knew he couldn't take a day off from practice no matter how bad he felt. He didn't want to disappoint the members, especially Jihoon.

    So, Lee Chan began his morning routine and made his way to the practice room with the others, trying not to show how sick he felt. On the walk over however, he stumbled around more than usual causing Soonyoung to ask him if he was okay. Lee Chan just nodded and tried to not concentrate on the pain.

    He was a little sluggish throughout dance practice. When he glanced at himself in the studio mirror he could see a noticeable grimace on his face when doing the harder moves. Every once in a while he would lock eyes with Jihoon when checking the mirror, and Lee Chan even thought he might have seen a tiny bit of concern in his gaze. 

    Lee Chan took water breaks whenever possible in order to prevent his throat from getting too dry and leading to more coughing fits. He continued to practice for most of the day without too many problems. Around 9 o'clock when the sky had become dark and the city lights were shining bright, the members were done for the day and were leaving to go back to the dorm, except for Jihoon who was already in his studio and Lee Chan who was planning to go in shortly despite his sickness. 

    Suddenly, Lee Chan felt a hand wrap around his wrist as he began to be pulled to the door to leave the studio. He turned around to see the face of the person tugging him and realized it was Soonyoung who looked worried.

    "I've been watching you all day Chan, and you've looked like you've felt absolutely horrible. I don't know why you've been staying late the past few days, but today you're coming back to the dorm with me and you're going to rest up so this sickness doesn't get worse!" said Soonyoung.

    Too tired and weak to disagree, Lee Chan let himself be led back to the dorms where he immediately plopped into bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
                                               

 

    When Lee Chan woke up next, it was morning and somehow he felt even worse than the previous day. Not even able to raise himself to sit up in the bed, he just lay there until Soonyoung came to check on him.

    Putting a hand on his forehead, Soonyoung exclaimed,"You're burning up! I don't think you should try to practice today with that high of a fever."

    Looking like he was contemplating something, Soonyoung finally added,"I'll just tell the manager you're extremely sick, so don't worry about practice and just go back to sleep!"

    Lee Chan was only able to quietly grunt in response before his eyes closed again and the world became dark. However, the next time he opened his eyes it was morning again. He realized that he must have slept for nearly a full day. Noticing the members had left already for practice, he began to get out of bed to get dressed and join them, but as soon as he stood, purple dots danced across his vision and his legs began to buckle.

    Quickly grabbing onto the side of the bed, he pulled himself up slowly. Knowing he probably couldn't make it to the practice room in his current state, Lee Chan decided to just get a glass of water and go back to sleep. 

    Hours later he woke up again, but this time it was dark outside except for the twinkling street lights outside the windows. He could hear soft breathing and a few loud snores coming from the corners of the room, so he knew the members had returned from practice. Lee Chan thought to Jihoon, who was most likely still in the studio, and decided since he was awake he would try to visit him.

    As he pushed himself up again he felt slightly better than hours before and his vision wasn't swimming as badly, so he knew he could at least attempt to walk to Jihoon's studio. Although the walk took a little longer than usual, Lee Chan made it to Jihoon's door in about fifteen minutes. Checking the clock in the practice room before he opened the door, he noticed it was only 1 o'clock in the morning, so Jihoon would definitely still be there.

    Pushing open the door, he began to shuffle in while turning around to close it back. While his back was turned he heard a low creaking noise, and when he looked up he found Jihoon finally, finally, turned around in his chair, facing him with a concerned and confused expression.

    Looking surprised, Jihoon finally spoke. "What are you doing here?" he asked while staring intensely at Lee Chan, his gaze never leaving his face.

    Lee Chan was frozen, couldn't open his mouth, couldn't say anything with that gaze on him. So, he just sat down in the empty chair that had begun to somewhat become his. 

    Jihoon continued to watch him expectantly, waiting for an answer, so Lee Chan tried to slow his racing thoughts. 

    "I woke up a few minutes ago and came to keep you company because I wanted to." 

     _'I didn't want you to be lonely while I was sick_ ,' he thought.

    Lee Chan softly smiled, looking at Jihoon's face in the dim light. A strange look crossed his face and he turned around once again, beginning his rhythm of clicking. Lee Chan just sat contentedly in the dark, listening. 

    "Soonyoung told me you were sick," Jihoon said after a few minutes. 

    "Yes, I was," he replied. "It was so bad yesterday morning that I couldn't even get out of bed." 

    "Soonyoung told me that too."

    "I'm feeling better right now though. When I woke up a few minutes ago it was almost bearable," replied Lee Chan, quietly laughing to himself.

    Jihoon remained silent yet again, but then softly spoke after a few more minutes.

    "I was worried about you."

    And then they locked eyes.


	4. Strange Feelings

    A strange feeling came over Lee Chan as he faced Jihoon, staring into his eyes. He felt  _happy_ , knowing that Jihoon had admitted that he had missed him. A warm feeling began to spread inside him and he began to smile widely. He didn't miss how Jihoon's mouth slowly began to turn up on one side as well as he continued to gaze intensely at Lee Chan.

    The longer Jihoon stared, the smaller Lee Chan felt, the darkness of the room beginning to close in on him until all he could see and all he could focus on was Jihoon. His breath quickened and his lips began to feel dry. His tongue slipped out to wet them, Jihoon tracking the movement with his eyes. Tension seemed to well up in the small room and Lee Chan unconciously began to lean forward.

    His hands twitched and he reached out, encircling Jihoon into his arms. He softly squeezed Jihoon, feeling his heartbeat with its rhythm almost matching the pace of his own. Jihoon did not stiffen in the hug like Lee Chan had watched him do with others. However, no arms hugged him back, but Lee Chan was just satisfied that Jihoon was letting himself be hugged at all.

    He bent forward more, his face resting by Jihoon's pale ear. He quietly whispered, "I missed you too."

    Abruptly, two arms came up to grasp his back, Jihoon finally returning his hug. They stayed like that for long minutes, huddled together in the darkness and the soft glow of the computer screens. They breathed slowly together, Jihoon lightly squeezing him.

    Suddenly, two fingers came up to gently grip his chin and pull him down to look Jihoon in his eyes. Lee Chan let out a soft sound somewhere between a gasp and a whine at the contact. Gaze roaming around his face, Jihoon said, "Please take care of yourself. I don't want to worry that much again."

    His chin still being held, Lee Chan replied, "I will. I don't want to be the cause of your worry either." 

    Another hand began to rise up at this emission, tracing a slow path up Lee Chan's cheek and beginning to card itself through his hair. He leaned into the touch and his eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed into the soft feeling of Jihoon's fingers. 

    "You should go back to the dorm and rest. You don't have to try to wait for me tonight when you're still sick," Jihoon murmured, still stroking his head.

    Lee Chan felt even more strange than a few minutes before. He couldn't quite figure out his emotions because whatever he was feeling, it was new for him.

    "If I left now would you walk back with me? You could rest," Lee Chan asked quietly. "You should take care of yourself sometimes too."

    Jihoon replied with a soft ' _okay_ ' and removed his fingers from Lee Chan's hair, eliciting a barely there noise of disappointment from Lee Chan. He began to move around the studio, packing up his things and shutting his devices off. Lee Chan just watched in silence as he waited outside the doorway.

    A few minutes later, Jihoon grabbed his coat and walked out to join him. They began to walk back to the dorm in silence. At three o'clock in the morning there were few cars on the roadway, so it was very quiet outside. Lee Chan's rapidly beating heart seemed at least ten times louder than it had been in the studio. As they walked, he snuck glances at Jihoon who stared straight ahead.

    Suddenly Jihoon spoke, "You can come tomorrow if you're feeling better. But only if you want to."

    "I always want to."

    At that, Jihoon let out a soft breath. He glanced at Lee Chan but did not say anything more. So, Lee Chan looked ahead at the sparkling lights of the city all around them. It was a nice feeling, walking with someone in the night with no one around. There were barely any sounds, except the quiet crunch of their shoes on the concrete. 

    It was quite comforting for Lee Chan, this silence. 

    Although the air was chilly, he didn't mind. He just felt pleased and happy that Jihoon actually was walking back with him to get the rest he needed and deserved. He had been working so hard all alone in that room, and Lee Chan was surprised that he had made it better for Jihoon, even just a little.

    He thought back to the hug they had shared, the way Jihoon had finally encircled his arms around him, the way they had quietly stood there, the way Jihoon had gently gripped his chin, the way soft fingertips had dragged through his hair. 

    His heart began beating rapidly and his mind was racing, trying to make sense of Jihoon's actions. 

    Jolted out of his thoughts by Jihoon stopping beside him, he realized they had reached the dorm. Jihoon pulled open the door and held it for Lee Chan to walk through. They walked across the kitchen area and then came upon the doors to their rooms.

    An arm came up to gently grip Lee Chan's shoulder. "Goodnight, Chan," Jihoon whispered. "Thank you." 

    Jihoon stared at him for a few moments before turning and walking into the dark room with no further explanation. 

    Lee Chan, frozen, just watched him walk away. Mechanically, he walked to his bed in the darkness and curled into the covers. The strange feeling in his heart came back, but this time he began to realize just what it was he was feeling.

    He was starting to fall in love with Jihoon.


	5. Sleep

    Lee Chan, thinking it almost impossible, became even more aware of Jihoon after realizing his feelings. He noticed how it took at least three or four members to be able to rouse him in the mornings and how he would still drift back into sleep if no one stayed around him. He noticed how Jihoon seemed to devote himself completely to whatever he was doing, pouring his whole heart into their practices. 

    It all just made him love Jihoon more.

    One morning after all the members had been awoken one way or another and everyone was beginning to eat breakfast, Lee Chan was watching Jihoon, who was blinking slowly and yawning. He knew that Jihoon had stayed up until four a.m. the previous night and he wondered how those were the only signs that he was tired at all. 

    During their dance practice time later in the day they began to figure out formations and work through some difficult choreography for one of their upcoming performances. The sheer difficulty of some of the moves, even for Lee Chan, was straining. After all the repetition, he just wanted to lay down somewhere and sleep for a whole day. He could only imagine how Jihoon felt. 

    So, he glanced at Jihoon. He was sweating but appeared alright physically. However, as Lee Chan stared at his eyes, he saw the fatigue and discomfort in them. Lee Chan wanted to do  _something_  but knew he would have to wait until later because there was no time when they were practicing. 

    He quietly worried while the time passed as they danced into the late hours of the night. 

                                            

 

    Later, when he pushed open the door to the studio, Jihoon was in his usual position, the light of the screens framing his silhouette. Lee Chan set down the warm cup of coffee he had made for him and plopped down onto his chair, taking out his notebook to begin writing lyrics.

    Suddenly, he heard a soft  _thud_. Glancing up, he saw that Jihoon's head had hit the desk and he was laying there, eyes closed. Lee Chan shot up and hurried over to him.

    He could hear the beginnings of soft snores coming from Jihoon. Lee Chan knew that Jihoon had had to have been extremely exhausted for this to even occur, so he lightly placed a hand on Jihoon's back and began to slowly rub small circles across the fabric of his shirt, trying to comfort him in his sleep.

    He continued for a few minutes, watching Jihoon's chest rise and fall. Lee Chan glanced up at the clock on the wall and noticed it was already a few hours past midnight. He knew he would need to get back to the dorms so he could sleep before the morning, but he didn't want to leave Jihoon alone or wake him. So, he decided he would carry him back to the dorms himself.

    Trying to be as quiet and careful as possible, Lee Chan bent down next to the desk and grabbed Jihoon's arms to wrap them around his neck. Gripping his legs, he hoisted Jihoon onto his back slowly, being careful not to wake him. Luckily, Jihoon continued sleeping peacefully, now resting on Lee Chan's back.

    Lee Chan, moving slowly and silently, began making his way out of the building and to the dorms. When he reached the street, he began to feel the weight of Jihoon on his back. Lee Chan just continued on, although he occasionally had to rest for a few brief moments. At these times, all he could focus on was the soft breath tickling the back of his neck and the warmth of Jihoon wrapped around him. His heart felt heavy.

    Finally, he reached the dorm building. As he walked into their room, he searched for Jihoon's bed in the darkness. When he found it, he gently laid Jihoon down and pulled his blankets over him. Jihoon's soft snores returned and he curled into the soft fabric. Lee Chan smiled and then turned away, ready to fall asleep himself.

                                        

 

    The morning came quickly, and Lee Chan slowly woke up and began his routine. As he exited the bedroom, he noticed Jihoon's bed was already empty. He was usually one of the last to wake up in the mornings. 

    Entering the kitchen, he saw that everyone was already eating breakfast, save for a few stragglers. Jihoon was seated in the far corner of the room, intently picking at his food. Lee Chan sat down and began to eat, wondering how Jihoon was feeling as he stared down at his plate. Glancing up, he noticed Jihoon looking over at him with a serious expression on his face. He just stared back. 

    As the day continued, many more moments like the morning occurred. Lee Chan would look up to see Jihoon staring at him across the room when they were having breaks and in the mirror when they were practicing. 

    Lee Chan was puzzled as to why. Maybe it was about the day before? He decided to wait until the evening to find out.

    Later, he opened the door to Jihoon's studio, but before he could walk in, his wrist was tightly grabbed and he was pressed against the now closed door inside the room. Jihoon's face was right in front of Lee Chan's, his gaze piercing. An arm was placed next to Lee Chan's right cheek, closing him in. 

    His heart began beating fast at their proximity and only increased in speed as Jihoon began to lean in. His head came to a stop next to Lee Chan's ear, his soft hair brushing his cheek. 

    "You didn't have to do that last night. You should have gotten some sleep yourself instead of taking me all the way to the dorms," Jihoon softly whispered.

    Lee Chan shivered at the feeling of the voice in his ear. His eyes began to fall closed, his chest rising rapidly. 

    "How did you even manage to take me back to the dorm all by yourself?"

    Lee Chan's tongue felt heavy inside his mouth but he replied. "I just...carried you, on my back." 

    Jihoon looked puzzled as he pulled back slightly. "Why?"

     _Because I'm in love with you_. "I just wanted you to sleep well. You've been working so hard." He stared into Jihoon's eyes. "You deserve it more than anyone."

    Jihoon's gaze softened. It made Lee Chan's breath catch in his throat.

    "Maybe. Maybe someone else deserves it just as much," Jihoon murmured.

    With that, his head came to rest in the small crook in Lee Chan's neck, his arms wrapping around his waist. Lee Chan didn't know what to think. He couldn't figure out Jihoon even if he tried his hardest. 

    Jihoon softly breathed into his neck. "Thank you."

    And then, they stood in silence once again, Lee Chan's mind racing.


	6. Music

    Lee Chan gently shifted, his head still cradled in the hollow of Jihoon's neck. It was relaxing, just standing there, Jihoon occasionally patting the top of his head. Lee Chan felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood without saying anything.

    Minutes later, they finally broke apart. However, no words were exchanged. Lee Chan just took his seat while Jihoon began working just like usual. 

    Staring at the blank sheet of paper on his desk, Lee Chan once again puzzled over Jihoon's actions.

 

                                    

    Days passed and their routine continued. Luckily, Jihoon did not pass out in his studio from exhaustion again. Even so, Lee Chan still was cautious when he stayed with him in the evenings.

    One night, after Lee Chan had settled in and it was a few minutes past midnight, Jihoon suddenly spoke up.

    "Come over here, Chan."

    Lee Chan looked up from his writing and, of course Jihoon had not turned around, but he was motioning for Lee Chan to come over to his work area.

    Jihoon moved his chair slightly to make a space for him as he walked across the room to the work area. Lee Chan leaned over and turned his face to watch Jihoon, waiting expectantly for an explanation.

    "I want you to hear something." And headphones were, somewhat roughly, placed on his head.

    A soft beat began slowly pulsing, making its way through the headphones. Gentle sounds filled his ears, and his eyes began to instinctively close. The rhythm then began to diffuse into sharper sounds but it was not a jarring transition. The music soared as the the song reached its climax. Lee Chan opened his eyes to see Jihoon staring intently at him. He stared back as carefully crafted and arranged sounds flooded his ears. It was an absolutely amazing instrumental track.

    The last notes began to fade out and then Lee Chan gently removed the headphones, looking up at Jihoon. 

    "How was it?" Jihoon asked quietly.

    Struggling to string together his thoughts, Lee Chan answered, "P-Perfect. Absolutely perfect. I loved it."

    Jihoon softly exhaled and ran a nervous hand through his hair. 

    "You're the first person to hear that track."

    Lee Chan's mouth opened just slightly at that.

    "I've been working on it for a few months, and...I...wanted you to be the first person to hear it." He paused. "I really appreciate you, Chan." 

    Jihoon gazed into Lee Chan's eyes with a kind expression. 

    Lee Chan replied, "Thank you for sharing that with me. And, I'm glad that I can be here with you." His eyes fixed on the ground. 

    Fingers gently tipped his head up once again. 

    "Don't feel embarrassed. Look at me, Chan. I'm happy you liked it."

    So, Lee Chan looked at him. Jihoon softly smiled and Lee Chan nearly gasped. It had become rare for Jihoon to so easily smile. 

    Even stranger was the fact that Jihoon had played his song for Lee Chan. He never let anyone hear anything, even the other producers sometimes, until he was absolutely happy and done with the track. 

    Lee Chan was puzzled. The night came to its end as he turned over what had happened with Jihoon in his mind.

 

                                    

    A few days later, the group had a long drive to a concert venue, so it was unanimously decided that they would stay in a hotel the night before in order to get rest before the performance.

    The bus ride there was loud. Even with it being the early hours of the morning, some members were wide awake and had endless amounts of energy. Lots of singing from Seungkwan and strange antics by Soonyoung passed the time on the bus in a mostly enjoyable way.

    Jihoon, however, Lee Chan noticed as he looked back, was sleeping upright. If he didn't look closely it almost looked like he was awake and sitting in his seat. Seungcheol, sitting next to him, hadn't noticed. He was too busy trying to quieten down the louder members.

    Normally Lee Chan would be loud and laugh on their way to places, but he had stayed up sitting with Jihoon until three the night before. So, he was not very awake. 

    Lee Chan struggled to keep his eyes open for the next few hours and was very relieved to finally get to the hotel. Each room had two beds, both singles. Sleeping arrangements were randomly assigned by the manager: Wonwoo with Seungkwan, Vernon with Jeonghan, Minghao with Seokmin, Junhui with Joshua, Soonyoung with Mingyu, Seungcheol with the manager, and Lee Chan with Jihoon.

    Lee Chan was nervous. Once room keys were given out, they took their bags up to their room and began to unpack. Lee Chan was very aware of Jihoon as he walked about the room, settling his things in. 

    When they were done, the members were actually given the opportunity to go explore the town around the hotel area for the rest of the day. Everyone seemed to want food and began to look around for a good restaurant. However, as they were driving in earlier, Lee Chan had noticed a small beach. He wanted to go there, and so he began to walk by himself. A few minutes down the road, he began to hear fast footsteps coming up behind him. 

    Looking over his shoulder, he saw Jihoon coming toward him. He joined him wordlessly as they continued to walk. Eventually they arrived at the ocean. The sun was setting, bathing the sand in an orange glow. The water lapped at the shore.

    "Beautiful," Lee Chan whispered.

    "Yes. It really is," Jihoon softly replied.

    They stood there together, taking in the view, breathing in the salt in the air, the wind whipping their hair around.

    When the sky began to darken, they started on their way back. They unlocked the door to their room and Lee Chan told Jihoon he was going to take a shower. Jihoon acknowledged that he heard with a loud yawn.

    Lee Chan took a fairly quick shower, and when he was finished, he called out for Jihoon to let him know it was his turn. He got no answer.

    Stepping into the main room, he looked down to see Jihoon asleep on the bed Lee Chan had claimed as his. Lee Chan looked over to the other bed but saw there was a giant pile of bags and items covering Jihoon's bed. It looked like bad things might happen if Lee Chan attempted to move everything, with the way it was stacked.

    He just decided to leave it. The room's couch was tiny as well, so the only somewhat comfortable option was to share the bed with Jihoon. 

    Quietly slipping under the covers, Lee Chan tried not to focus on the other person in the bed. It was hard to be in close quarters with someone he was in love with and whose feelings he wasn't sure about towards him. Lee Chan tried to slowly breathe, chest rising and falling evenly. 

    Suddenly, Jihoon let out a sound and rolled over to face Lee Chan, still asleep. His hands flopped around as he turned, one eventually resting on the back of Lee Chan's neck and the other around his waist. Lee Chan's heart sped up almost too quickly. 

    However, Jihoon's hands felt calming, and even through he was nervous he eventually fell asleep to the sound of Jihoon's breathing in the darkness of the night.


	7. Morning

    The room was still dark when Lee Chan woke up next. Blearily, Lee Chan craned his neck to look over at the hotel's bedside clock from his position with Jihoon's arm wrapped tightly around him. It was 4:45, and Lee Chan didn't have time to really go back to sleep at all due to their scheduled wake-up at 6 o'clock. 

    So, he just stayed there, glancing at Jihoon every so often and listening to his soft breathing in the slowly lightening room. It was calming.

    After a few minutes, Lee Chan decided it was finally time to begin to actually get up. Slowly, he lifted Jihoon's arm and slid out of the bed, looking back and smiling softly at his sleeping face. Quietly walking into the small kitchen area, he spotted a few bananas along with some bread and a small jar peanut butter lying on the counter. Lee Chan suddenly remembered they had been bought by the managers for breakfast.

    He spotted a white toaster next to the mini fridge in the corner of the room and decided to toast the bread. Minutes later, a delicious smell of warm food began to fill the air. Opening the jar of peanut butter, Lee Chan began spreading it across the bread carefully. He gently placed a few banana slices on each piece of bread to give a sweet flavor to the breakfast.

    Knowing it was time to begin trying to wake Jihoon up, Lee Chan padded back to the bed. Jihoon was generally always the last to wake up in the mornings. Trying to rouse him was a difficult task that normally involved quite a few of the members, and Lee Chan did not know if he alone was up to the challenge. 

    Watching as Jihoon slept peacefully, he began to turn on all the lights in the room. He opened the curtains, letting the bright morning light filter into the room. Jihoon did not even move. Lee Chan decided he would have to try other methods. He firmly tapped Jihoon on the shoulder once and then twice. It had no effect. So, he gripped Jihoon's shoulder and began to shake him awake. 

    "Jihoon. Jihoon! It's time to wake up," he called out.

    Suddenly, he heard a soft mumble and then arms firmly wrapped around his waist, dragging him onto the bed. Jihoon murmured nonsensical phrases softly with eyes still closed, holding onto Lee Chan tightly. Lee Chan's heart sped up quickly with the situation around him. 

    Having no choice but to respond to the embrace, Lee Chan wrapped his arms around Jihoon. 

    Speaking loudly into his ear, Lee Chan said, "Wake up, Jihoon. It's the morning."

    That earned him a grunt, and he smiled, pleased he was making progress. Lee Chan stayed close to his ear and continued to encourage Jihoon to wake up. It was slowly working; Lee Chan could tell Jihoon was more or less almost awake.

    The final push was when he said, "Please wake up, Jihoon. I made you breakfast. I hope you'll like it."

    With that, Jihoon's eyes began to slowly open as he blinked up at Lee Chan. He didn't look happy to be woken up, but it was less of a scathing glare than what he typically gave the other members every morning. Lee Chan wondered why while he stared at Jihoon as he yawned.

    Pretty much ignoring Lee Chan, Jihoon gradually removed himself from the bed and its covers and walked into the bathroom. Lee Chan wasn't surprised. Generally, after he woke up, Jihoon wouldn't make any attempt to talk to anyone for at least ten minutes.

    So, he just let him be and walked back to the kitchen area. After filling two glasses with the bottled water that had been bought for them, Lee Chan heard the sounds of Jihoon pulling out a chair and sitting down with a  _thump_. 

    Looking over, Lee Chan said, "Um...I made some breakfast if you feel like eating this early."

    He gently placed the plate of toast in front of Jihoon, who stared at it sleepily before beginning to eat. Jihoon and Lee Chan sat across from each other, chewing silently for a few minutes.

    Wiping the crumbs from his mouth, Jihoon finally spoke. "Thanks for breakfast, Chan. I feel bad that I'm always so grumpy and hard to get up in the mornings. I'm glad we were able to sleep comfortably though."

    "Me too. I slept really well once I settled in," he replied. "Thanks for leaving me a space."

    He focused on Jihoon, trying to convey his sincerity.

    "And also, don't worry about the mornings. It doesn't bother me."

    _It just makes me like you even more, to be able to know you have a grumpy side sometimes._

    Jihoon just stared back at him for long moments, his face and gaze softening somewhat as he looked at Lee Chan.

    "Well...that's good to hear," he mumbled, continuing to look across the table.

    His eyes flickered at something and he let out a soft noise. "Oh, you have some peanut butter next to your mouth."

    Embarrassed, Lee Chan reached up quickly to wipe it away, but Jihoon gently but firmly gripped his wrist.

    "Let me."

    And he carefully and delicately swiped his thumb across Lee Chan's skin. It made him feel like he was precious, with the slow slide of the finger next to his lips. 

    "There," Jihoon said softly, as he leaned away from Lee Chan, popping his thumb into his mouth to lick off the excess peanut butter. Lee Chan shivered. 

    "Um...I'll be back. I have to go use the bathroom and brush my teeth!" he said in a rush, his face burning. 

    He practically sped away, leaving Jihoon watching him quizzically from behind.

                               

 

    Once he shut the bathroom door, he leaned up against it, his heart beating quickly. He clutched his chest, wordlessly pleading for the rhythm to calm down. 

    Lee Chan's mind raced with all the thoughts of Jihoon. Having accepted his feelings, he now didn't know where to go from now. He was confused by Jihoon's actions.

    Lee Chan slid down the door frame and just sat there for a few minutes, gathering himself together before going back to Jihoon.   
                                 

 

    When he came out, however, Jihoon was gone and a stylist was in his place. Throughout the rest of the day, even as they warmed up and stretched, Lee Chan and Jihoon did not get a real chance to talk again.

    After the performance, the members' spirits were high thanks to having no major problems on stage. However, their celebration was cut short as they were herded back into the van to travel back to Seoul. 

    Lee Chan gazed out the window during most of the ride, the street lights flickering past as they traveled. Somewhere along the way, Soonyoung's head had drifted onto his shoulder as he slept. Lee Chan didn't wake him up. He knew he deserved some rest.

     _Just like Jihoon did._


	8. Breaking Point

  The next few weeks were very busy as they began to finalize songs for their next album and start creating choreography. They all stayed up late into the night most days, leaving Lee Chan to just collapse into bed each night when practice was over. However, Jihoon still stayed after, working in his studio, even when as a group they practiced until three or four in the morning. 

    Each day, Jihoon looked more fatigued and soon, it wasn't only Lee Chan noticing.

    Walking down the stairs in their practice building one day, Lee Chan noticed Seungcheol talking to Jihoon in a corner, looking very serious. Lee Chan stopped and positioned himself so as not to be seen.

    "Listen, Jihoon. I know you're trying to make our new songs as perfect as possible before we finalize them, but even you have limits. When was the last time you had a decent night of sleep?" Seungcheol said.

    Jihoon took a few seconds to reply. "It's...been a while."

    "Exactly. You need to rest. Properly. I know I can't stop you from working, but just think about it. We're all worried you're going to run yourself into the ground."

    Jihoon lowered his head. "I understand. I'll think about it."

    Seungcheol didn't try to press for more, just made a face and patted Jihoon on the shoulder as he turned to leave. "Good."

    Lee Chan watched as Jihoon sank to the ground after Seungcheol was far out of sight. He watched as Jihoon clutched at his shirt, knuckles white. All Lee Chan wanted to do was comfort Jihoon, but he knew he couldn't. He was afraid Jihoon would be mad, letting himself be seen like this. So he just sat there silently, watching as Jihoon shook silently for a few minutes before getting up and walking away, a blank expression on his face.

    Seeing him like this almost broke Lee Chan. He didn't want to see the person he loved in pain like this.

                                      

 

    That night, practice ended surprisingly early, possibly because everyone could sense something was wrong. As they all left the practice room to head home to the dorm, Lee Chan stayed behind. He walked up to the mirror, steeling himself for what he was about to do. 

    Following a path that had become second nature to him after all these weeks, Lee Chan arrived at the door to Jihoon's studio and opened it, knowing Jihoon would be on the other side despite Seungcheol's warning. 

    Just like usual, Jihoon did not turn around. But Lee Chan did not go to his usual spot. Instead, he grabbed an extra chair and pulled it up to sit right next to Jihoon. Startled, Jihoon turned away from the computer screen. 

    "Jihoon, listen. You know you can tell me when you're feeling overwhelmed and stressed. I'm here for you. I know how much you work and how much feeling you put into it, how much you care. About all of us. I want you to know that you don't have to shoulder this burden alone. I know that sometimes, maybe most of the time, you don't even need to hear anything. But, I want to be here for you. And in exchange, I want you to let me be here for you. Is that too much to ask?"

    Jihoon looked speechless, processing what Lee Chan had said. And when he did, Jihoon _broke_.

    Fat tears began to roll down his cheeks and he began to cry, silently. He shook as he weeped, hands coming up to hide his face from view. Lee Chan grabbed them before they covered his face and pulled Jihoon into a hug. 

    Jihoon didn't even flinch at the contact, just let himself be held as he cried into Lee Chan's shoulder. Lee Chan knew it was best to not say anything more with Jihoon like this, so he just held him tightly trying to convey his comforting message that way. 

    After a few long minutes, Jihoon began to stop crying, and he started to wipe the water from his eyes. Lee Chan quickly found the box of tissues Jihoon kept in the room and handed Jihoon one, who accepted it gratefully. 

    After a moment, Jihoon opened his mouth to speak, "You know, I'm really grateful to you, Chan. You've been here for me everyday for the past few months, but I really don't know why. Just...thank you. So much. I've been so overwhelmed these past few weeks, trying to make sure this album lives up to our past ones. I know everyone has high expectations. And I do too. I can't put out something that's horrible. I thought someday I'd be able to get used to it: staying up until four a.m. and working. But it's never gotten easier, and it's been taking a toll on me, slowly. I just don't want to let anyone down. The members, the company, the fans, _you_. But I just think I've hit the breaking point this time."

    Lee Chan took a moment before he replied, letting everything Jihoon had just said sink in. "It's completely okay to feel like that, Jihoon. You do more for this group than just about anyone else and you ask for nothing in return. I admire that. Truly. Just know you can tell me anything. I won't mind."

    Jihoon nodded slowly, with a strange expression. "I'm sorry for ranting like this to you. I'm just stressed."

    "Don't be sorry. It's fine." 

    "Okay."

    Lee Chan smiled. Jihoon just ducked his head again. But Lee Chan could see the ghost of a smile on his lips as he stared at the floor. And it made him fall just a little deeper in love.

                                      

 

    The next few days, Jihoon actually headed back to the dorms with the members after practice for the first time in a while. It put everyone in a better mood, leaving together. Lee Chan watched as Jihoon smiled at Soonyoung and Seokmin's antics. He was glad Jihoon was taking a break. As they fell asleep that night, he couldn't help but lay awake, listening to the sounds of Jihoon's quiet breathing. 

    A strange thing began as Jihoon took his well deserved break. He would stare at Lee Chan, for what seemed like no reason. And when Lee Chan met his gaze he would hold it for a few more seconds, before looking away with a strange expression on his face. Lee Chan was confused, and considered asking Jihoon about it. But he didn't.

    Late one night that week, Lee Chan decided to stay behind to work on the new dance they were learning. There were some moves he wanted to be sure he executed perfectly. He practiced hard for a few minutes, panting with exertion. A light sweat formed at his hairline as he danced. As he ran through the dance for the seventh time, he heard someone enter the room quietly. It was Jihoon. Lee Chan's heart sped up and he was pretty sure that was probably bad, considering it was already pounding heavily due the movement.

    Jihoon just stood by and watched silently as Lee Chan finished the dance. When he stopped to take a break, breathing heavily, Jihoon stood and walked over to him.

    "Let's dance together."

    All Lee Chan could do was nod in surprise.

    He started up the music again and they began to move, completely in sync. Jihoon had always been a good dancer. He was talented at pretty much everything. It made Lee Chan kind of proud. 

    He made the mistake of staring at Jihoon in the mirror, noticing that his eyes were already trained on Lee Chan. The gaze made him shiver with its strange intensity. As they moved across the floor, both snuck looks at the other. By the time the music ended, Lee Chan was very tired. 

    He walked over to his bags in the corner of the room, picking them up and turning to walk back across the room to the door. Jihoon stood in the center of the room, his eyes on Lee Chan in the mirror. 

    "You know, Chan, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while," Jihoon began as he turned around. "Why did you come and stay with me while I worked for all this time? Why do it?"

    The air suddenly felt thick. Lee Chan's mouth went dry. Jihoon just waited, intensely staring.

    "Um," Lee Chan said eloquently. "At first, it was just because I felt like you might be lonely and then I just felt like I wanted to be there for you if you needed me. And then..." Lee Chan trailed off. 

    He hadn't noticed Jihoon slowly walking toward him as he had been talking. Now Jihoon was right in front of him, still walking forward. Lee Chan began walking backwards instinctively as Jihoon approached him. Suddenly, he felt something solid pressed against his back, and he realized he must have backed into the wall. 

    He looked up at Jihoon's face, and _oh it was close_. Jihoon's dark eyes bored into him. He began breathing heavily. Jihoon placed his arms on either side of Lee Chan, caging him in. He lowered his mouth near Lee Chan's ear and whispered, "And then?"

    Lee Chan shivered as his heart beat wildly. He looked at Jihoon. _They were pressed so close_. "And then, I---."

    Jihoon moved his face right next to Lee Chan's, their mouths very near to each other. And Lee Chan felt so desperate. Again, Jihoon said softly, "You what, Chan?"

    His lips were so dangerously _close_ now. And Lee Chan wanted them even _closer_. His eyes began to flicker shut. Caught up in the moment, he answered truthfully.

     "And then I fell in love with you."

    He gasped quietly as soft lips finally, _finally_ slid against his own. Jihoon's hands came up to grip the side of his face, one sliding into his hair. Lee Chan's own just gripped Jihoon's waist, warm under his fingers as Jihoon pressed him further into the wall. Lee Chan's eyes slowly closed as Jihoon's lips moved against his own. Jihoon gently bit down on his lower lip, and Lee Chan whimpered softly. He loved Jihoon so much. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, everything he had only dreamed about but wanted so badly for months.

    They broke apart for a few seconds, breathing heavily, before Jihoon captured Lee Chan's lips once again. With a sigh, Lee Chan's mouth opened as Jihoon slowly traced across his lips. Their tongues gently entwined for a few seconds, filling Lee Chan with warmth. He whined quietly as Jihoon pulled back after a few moments. He stared warmly into Lee Chan's eyes, fingers grazing through his hair. 

     Leaning down to speak into Lee Chan's ear, he whispered, "Me too."


	9. Aftermath

   "Me too."

    Lee Chan gasped quietly at the words. He never thought Jihoon would reciprocate his feelings. 

    "What?" he asked impulsively.

    Jihoon gently gripped his shoulders, looking him in the eye. "Lee Chan. I've fallen in love with you, too."

    Eyes wide, Lee Chan stared mutely at Jihoon. He let out a choked noise.

    "You were there for me these past few months in a way that no one had ever been before, and I guess I just truly saw you for the first time, and I couldn't look away," Jihoon continued.

    Lee Chan's cheeks burned as he lowered his head in embarrassment at the words. He softly replied, "I just decided I wanted you to just be a little less lonely, and I guess I succeeded."

    Jihoon laughed. "You did."

    Lee Chan lifted his heard and fixed his gaze on Jihoon's eyes. There was a certain softness reflected in them that he rarely saw due to Jihoon being so guarded. It was strange to have this occurrence directed at _him_. A warmth filled his chest and as he smiled, Jihoon's mouth crinkled up as well.

    Jihoon opened his arms. "Chan, come here."

    Lee Chan obeyed easily, winding his arms around Jihoon's waist in return. Jihoon's fingers gently gripped around his shoulder blades, searing his skin with their warmth. The hug felt comfortable, like a sense of _right_.

    "Chan, before anything else happens, you have to let me know. Do you want a relationship?" asked Jihoon, his face resting near Lee Chan's ear.

    Lee Chan's heart began to race even faster, his mind filling with images of them together---happy and smiling faces; holding hands; kissing quietly in the darkness of Jihoon's studio.

    "Of course. I'm in love with you, aren't I?"

    With that, Jihoon pulled him even closer, tightening his grip slightly. He faintly murmured, "I'm so happy."

    That just made Lee Chan hug him even tighter in answer.

    After a few minutes of enjoying each other's warmth, Jihoon decided they should head back to the dorm for the night.

    As they exited the practice building and began to walk on the street, Lee Chan grabbed Jihoon's hand and threaded their fingers together. Jihoon squeezed their joined hands in return. 

    That night, Lee Chan fell asleep with a smile on his face.

                                              ______________________________________________________________________________

 

    The next morning was strange. Jihoon, after his routine of staying in bed until the last possible second, sat down right next to Lee Chan as he was eating breakfast. Jihoon generally sat in the corner for a few minutes by himself before he was ready to talk in the mornings, so it was odd that he would choose to sit next to Lee Chan.

    He didn't attempt to start a conversation, just sat quietly beside Lee Chan as they ate. As Lee Chan shoved a particularly big portion of noodles into his mouth, a hand made its way to the small of his back, resting there. His heart felt warm at the small gesture.

    If anything seemed different than usual to the members, they didn't comment on it.

    Practice went by quickly, the night enveloping the studio in a flash. Wearily, the members trudged back to the dorm, trying to get in showers before midnight. 

    Lee Chan and Jihoon, as usual, stayed back. However, this time they made coffee together, walking into Jihoon's studio side by side. 

    Once they entered, Jihoon turned to Lee Chan and smiled slightly before taking a seat. He began to work and Lee Chan just sat next to him, thinking. 

    "You know, I'm really glad I decided to come in here all those months ago."

    Jihoon quietly chuckled. "Me too."

    "Do you still feel burdened?" Lee Chan asked after a few seconds.

    "Only slightly, now. Thanks to you."

    Jihoon turned to face him.

    "You kind of saved me, Chan. I was suffering under the weight of everyone's expectations, even if they meant well, and you dragged me out. And I love you for that."

    Lee Chan's breath caught in his throat. Every time he heard how much he had really affected Jihoon, his reaction was always the same. "I just wanted to make you happier."

    He hadn't realized he was leaning across his seat toward Jihoon until they were nearly nose to nose, finding each other's gaze in the darkness. 

    "You definitely did," Jihoon replied, gaze flickering briefly to Lee Chan's lips. 

    Lee Chan sighed, and that was it. Jihoon closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. It was soft and slow for a few moments, their lips gently moving against each other. Then Lee Chan impulsively slipped his tongue past Jihoon's lips and felt liquid _fire_ run through his veins. 

    Everything was suddenly too hot and _not enough_. He was overwhelmed: overwhelmed with the soft glide of Jihoon's lips against his, overwhelmed with the little noises he could hear as the kiss progressed. He felt an instinctive need to be closer and breaking the kiss, he left his chair, straddling himself across Jihoon's thighs. He leaned back in, trying to continue. However, he let out a soft whine as Jihoon avoided him, turning his attention to his neck.

    Jihoon gently suckled at the side of his neck, nipping at the skin occasionally. Lee Chan felt so _needy_. Like he might never be satisfied. Mercifully, Jihoon returned to his lips. Their tongues traced each other with sharp longing. When Jihoon gently bit down on his lower lip, a shiver traveled through his body. They broke away for a moment, panting. The darkness of the room felt heady as he gazed at Jihoon.

    Jihoon reached out a grasped the sides of Lee Chan's face, pulling him in and capturing his bottom lip briefly. As he pulled back, Lee Chan tried to follow put he was held in place by Jihoon's heavy stare. "I love you." He was pulled back in, kissed, and then pushed back again.

    "Lee." Another soft kiss.

    "Chan." Again.

    Lee Chan felt so warm. He felt like he was melting, like a candle that had been burning for too long. Each touch, each kiss made his heart ache with love. Love only for Jihoon. Love that was now, _finally_ , shared.

    "I love you too, Lee Jihoon." And he meant it, with all his heart.

    He thought back to those months ago. Jihoon alone in his studio. Jihoon quietly suffering by himself. He, Lee Chan, had really _truly_ been able to make him a little less lonely. There was nothing else he could want.

    Even in silence, he had been able to be of some comfort to Jihoon. And, as they stayed up together into the night, Lee Chan couldn't keep the smile off his face. 

    Strangely, neither could Jihoon.

                                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading and sorry I couldn't update regularly. I hope you enjoyed this story! :) I may add on a few short snippets in the future if I feel like adding on to this story, but for now, this is the end. I will now try to continue my other DiWoo story if any of you are interested in reading it. Please look forward to it! :)


End file.
